fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Thibault
|previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Forearm |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Team Twilight Ogre |partner= |base of operations=Twilight Ogre Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons=Kanabō |manga debut=Chapter 254 |anime debut=Episode 123 |japanese voice= |english voice=Shawn Winchell |image gallery=yes }} Thibault (ティーボ Tībo) is a Mage from the Twilight Ogre Guild located in Magnolia Town. Appearance Thibault is a young man of average height with poofy dark hair. He has a prominent nose pointing downwards, with each of his nostrils going upwards in a curved motif, and pointed, mildly rectangular ears. He seems to be quite muscular, with his forearms being large, and the right one bearing a dark tattoo of his guild’s symbol. Thibault wears a light shirt with short, mildly puffy sleeves, which has some dark padding over the shoulders areas, seemingly held up by a pair of bands passing below each of his shoulders, and outlined by lighter edges extending to the shirt’s thin, rectangular and elongated collar, which has a dark part to it. Around his waist is a light haramaki-like cloth covered in elongated dark spots, from which a buckled belt is seen emerging, passing over his right shoulder and seemingly holding up the large whose handle appears from behind his right shoulder. He also wears dark pants reaching down below his knees, paired with light buckled shoes, and has a light band circling his head, parting his curly hair, which sports a pair of short, round horns reminiscent of an ’s.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 8 Personality Thibault is arrogant and disrespectful. When he comes into Fairy Tail, he spouts about how Fairy Tail is no longer the guild it used to be, and how his guild is more beneficial to Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 10 He also likes to crush people's hope, like when he told Warren Rocko Fairy Tail cannot survive on hope alone. He seems to support his guild mates' disrespect as well, and is an active participant in it, as he kicked Macao in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 12 Synopsis X791 arc Thibault storms into the guild mocking Fairy Tail. Macao yells at him, remembering telling him not to come to the guild anymore. Thibault asks if he should be talking to him like that, since they are the guild that represents Magnolia. Thibault explains Fairy Tail used to be the strongest, but that time has ended. Angered, Macao asks why Thibault came. He says for the months payment. Macao remembers all of a sudden, which prompts Wakaba to yell at him for forgetting. Macao attempts to defend, saying they barely got any work this month and will pay them next month. After Thibault's group reminds Fairy Tail how they helped them to get the tavern they currently live in, Thibault kicks Macao in the face, and then lets his groups wreck the guild up. Thibault then leaves, warning Fairy Tail not to forget next month.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 9-14 Thibault later returns with his group claiming that their master did not comply with delaying the pay to next month. Romeo confronts him, but he easily extinguishes his Fire Magic. As he tries to attack Romeo with his weapon, he's kicked and crashes into a wall, followed by his men, who are equally beaten to a pulp, by the missing members of Fairy Tail who returns to the guild after being absent for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-11 Grand Magic Games arc Twilight Ogre competes in the Grand Magic Games. Thibault and his gang encounter Team Fairy Tail A in the preliminary round of the tournament, a Sky Labyrinth. Thibault and his team charge at Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Elfman, but are quickly defeated. Erza then takes Twilight Ogre's partial map of the labyrinth to help them get through.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 15-17 After Fairy Tail is crowned the victor of the Grand Magic Games, all the Mages of every Guild who participated in the Grand Magic Games, Thibault included, are called upon by Toma E. Fiore and are informed that in due time, 10,000 Dragons would descend upon Fiore and destroy everything. The King then tells the Mages that the Kingdom prepared a plan, called the Eclipse Plan, to kill the Dragons, but as many as several hundred may survive. Toma then asks the Mages to band together and help protect their country as one, to which they all loudly declare that they would, with Thibault smugly smiling as the cheering takes place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Seemingly after the crisis ended, Thibault and his guildmates attended the royal ball at the Mercurius Palace and participated in a full-scale brawl between all guilds over Yukino. Thibault exchange blows with Rocker, but later stood down when Arcadios intervened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 19 Back in Magnolia, Thibault and his guild happily applaud Fairy Tail for their victory in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 1 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Equipment Kanabō: Thibault carries around a large , a traditional Japanese mace covered in blunt spikes, secured to his back by a belt crossing his chest diagonally. The weapon is dark in color, seems to sport 12 lighter spikes in sets of three, and has a massive handle wrapped in light strips, ending in a similarly large ring. This weapon can used as a cannon that fires Magic beams.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 192 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Former Antagonist Category:Twilight Ogre Members